


Blind to the Obvious

by kanobies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, basically winn is an oblivious nerd who is also mildly self depreciating, frat boy mon, oblivious winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanobies/pseuds/kanobies
Summary: Winn was fine with working at the DEO. Fine with being assigned to take care of a hot alien frat boy who just happened to be the hottest thing since sliced bread. It's not like a guy like Mon could ever have any interest in a guy like him.A story about obliviousness and stunted alien flirting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here it is. This honestly came spur of the moment and I just really wanted to write something that had Winn being a complete oblivious nerd who couldn't tell if someone was flirting with him even if they had a painted sign around their very nice neck.

Winn’s shoes tapped across the smooth floor as he made his way down the hall. He was still getting used to the new DEO headquarters, having wound up lost in the archives during his first week there. He gripped the tablet in his arms closer, tapping at the screen and pulling open a file.

Hank, or Director Henshaw when they were at work, had put him in charge of the new Daxamite. He’d been testing him for the past week, finding out the extent of his powers under this new yellow star. It’d been odd getting to work and know the alien. From testing his powers, to somehow getting convinced to take the alien to a bar. Boy had that been a bad decision. He was honestly lucky that he even still had his job. If Mon-El hadn’t tried to take the blame well...he honestly didn’t know what would have happened. Mon-El was....interesting to say the least. Winn had been doing his best to teach the man, or alien, about culture and language. 

“Winn, my pal!” Mon-El cried, giving the human a warm pat on the back. Winn jerked forward a hiss of pain passing his lips at the strong blow.

“Uh, yeah. Hey. Um, maybe hold back on the whole strength thing, dude,” the man said, setting the tablet on the table and rubbing a hand against his sore back. Mon-El jerked back, brows furrowed in concern.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he assured, hand reaching out and slinking back as he fought with himself over whether or not to touch the man. Winn gave him a weak smile, grabbing the tablet and swiping across its slick surface.

“You’re fine. It’s no big deal, honestly,” Winn said. He stood up, heading towards the monitors assembled on the nearby wall. Mon-El watched him pass, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“You’re fine as well, Winn.”

Winn gave the man a puzzled look before returning to the monitors and tapping in his access code.

“Uh yeah, okay sure. So do you want to start with the usual?” Winn asked. He turned back only to find the man having slinked closer to him in all but a moment. Maybe he needed to revise that report on super speed. “Woah, you’re a bit close there, buddy.”

Mon-El looked down at the shorter man, running a hand through his air in an attempt to look cleaner, less disheveled. Honestly, a whole two weeks on this planet and the DEO wouldn’t even let him spend a decent amount of time in front of a mirror. It was a travesty for not only himself but for all of National City not to see him at his peak. 

“The usual sounds fine,” he said, giving the shorter man a wink afterwards. He turned quickly, leaving Winn’s brows to shift and furrow over their owner’s forehead as he worked his way into a deeper realm of confusion.

“Alright then.”

He returned his focus to the monitor, tapping in commands to turn on the cameras and remote sensors on the steel block. The sound of cracking rung throughout the cold room causing Winn to startle at the harsh sound. Glancing back he saw the Daxamite bending and stretching, cracking his knuckles and joints. Mon-El caught the man’s eye, sending him a wink before proceeding to flex his biceps, paying close attention to push them in Winn’s direction.

Winn snorted, turning back to the monitor. It was just like the alien to try and show off. He was a total frat boy. A hot alien frat boy who got people insanely drunk and then didn’t understand what a hangover was. A hot alien frat boy who was now showing off in a display of dominance, asserting who the real boss was. Winn knew his game.

He pressed a set of keys, training the cameras on the man and block. He turned back towards the man. Mon-El’s eyes were on him, patient, almost expectant. Winn gulped, head dropping to the tablet. 

“You can start now.”

The alien gave a grunt of acknowledgement, focusing his attention on the block. He drew back a fist, and Winn waited in anticipation for the loud bang of warping metal. The bang came fast and hard, followed by a succession of short and louder one’s, as Mon-El punched and worked his way around the block. A flurry of kicks came, releasing a vibration of clangs into the air.

He barely registered the sound of the door sliding open, to caught up the movements and sounds of the man before him. The click of boots interrupted the bangs, halting next to the man holding the tablet to his chest.

“Hey, Winn.”

Kara stood next to him, smile wide and curls falling onto her cape. It was a good look for her, but then again of course it was because he had made it.

“Hey, Kara,” he replied, eyes dropping to the tablet. Mon-El was exceeding all of his previous records in terms of force exerted as well as speed. Winn released a low whistle, fingers tapping as he input the new data.

“What?” Kara asked, eyes bright and curious as she gazed at her friend.  
“Oh nothing. Our local Daxamite just broke his previous record is all,” Winn answered. Said Daxamite was still going at it, eyes glancing over to the pair and sending a wink in their direction. Winn frowned, fingers tapping vigorously at the screen. He wasn’t paid to watch Mon-El flirt with his….well his friend. And why shouldn’t Mon-El flirt with her? They’re both amazing. They’d make a great couple. No, a super couple.

“Huh,” Kara said, eyes flitting between the grumpy man and grinning alien. She inched closer to Winn, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling herself closer to the screen.

The man startled for a moment, relaxing into the touch and bringing the screen closer to her. Her eyes did their best to follow his quick movements, the taps and flurry of swipes having no meaning to her. The two failed to notice that the bangs and clangs had halted, nor did they notice the steady sound of heavy footsteps approaching them.

“So Kryptonian, you grace us with your presence. What, too busy off saving the Presibent?” Mon-El teased, a small flare in his eyes the only sign that something was off. Kara quickly returned the jab with a smile.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s the President, not Presibent. Winn, I thought you were teaching him new words as well,” Kara remarked, eyes retrained on her friend. Winn shrugged his focus still on the screen below him.

“I have been.”

“Yes, Winn has been an a-uh-mazing teacher,” Mon-El stated with a large grin. The techie returned it with a humorous smirk.

“It’s amazing, not a-uh-mazing.”

“Yes, yes, what he said,” Mon-El joked, his hand coming to rest on the man’s shoulder. Winn continued to tap away, comfortable and seemingly unaware of the touch. Kara looked between the two suspiciously, interrupting the moment with a short Ahem.

“Well, Mon-El, I came here so you and I could go out,” Kara said, smile sweet and gooey. “I’ll have to change of course, but I thought that you deserved some time out in the real world. Because you know, Earth is kind of your home now,” she remarked, eyes darkening as she finished. It wasn’t so long ago that she herself had been in his situation. She’d do her best to make sure he came out of it as well as she had.

“Ah, yes! That sounds like fun,” Mon-El eagerly replied, lifting his hand and moving closer to Kara. Winn grimaced at the loss of warmth on his shoulder, sweeping back towards the monitors. The two aliens made their way towards the door.

“Bye, Winn!” Kara called.

“Goodbye, Winn,” Mon-El said, causing Winn to turn towards the man. He was perched in the door frame, leaning against it as though he were out of some cult classics 80s movie. The man raised a hand running another hand through his already perfect hair, pausing and giving Winn a wink before exiting the room.

Winn shook his head, fingers striking the keyboard in frustration. All this teasing was getting ridiculous. He sighed, lifting the tablet and shutting down the monitors. His feet carried him towards the door, passing the ruined steel block. Winn paused, running a hand over an imprint that Mon-El’s fist had left. He drew his hand back and headed towards the door, determined not to think about how his friend and somewhat friend/acquaintance were on a date. Maybe marathoning Star Wars would help.

 

Winn piled onto his couch, popcorn popped and on the table, candy stacked next to him. He pulled the blanket over his pajama covered legs. His fingers reached for the remote, pressing away till he heard the familiar noise of the Star Wars intro sequence. He leaned back into the couch, grabbing the popcorn and cramming a fistful into his mouth.

He could always count on Star Wars to distract him. The stretch of Tatooine desert appeared across the screen as he totally didn’t think about how Kara and Mon-El were probably at a restaurant having dinner. Princess Leia watched her planet die as he thought about the pair of aliens going to some club, dancing and drinking and having a good time. He didn’t imagine Mon-El moving in close, breathing against Kara’s lips before he pressed down against them. He didn’t think about what it might be like to feel those lips against his own. Nope, definitely not.

His wayward thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a rough knock on the door. He looked at the door, brow wary and uncertain.

“Now who could that be?”

He stumbled towards the door, doing his best not to cause the popcorn to spill as he stood up quickly. The blanket caught on his foot, resulting in an epic faceplant. Winn groaned into the carpet as he stood and made his way towards the door, rubbing his nose. He could hear voices outside the door, as though they were arguing over something. He prayed it wasn’t those two Jehovah Witnesses again.

Cracking the door, he was met with the sight of a hovering fist paused right before the door. His immediate reaction was to jerk back, swinging the door back with him and resulting in him landing plop down on his ass. That one was going to leave a mark.

“Winn!” A pair of voices cried. Kara bent down, lending him a hand. He took it, pulling himself upright. Mon-El hovered at the door, face marred with worried as he gnawed at his lip, eyes trained on the man’s movements.

“Uh, what are you guys doing here?” Winn asked, watching as the two looked at each other. Kara nodded at Mon-El, receiving an embarrassed look from the man and a shrug. He waved a hand at her, earning a sigh from the female Kryptonian.

“Well, I thought that we should pop on by, because we were in the neighborhood,” Kara explained, hand leaving her friend’s side as he had now steadied himself. “And Mon-El hasn’t ever been over to your apartment before so of course I insisted that we come over.” 

Her words were awkward and rushed, her eyes trained on the lone Daxamite as he closed the door and shoved his hands into his pockets. Winn rubbed his head. He didn’t know what was up with these two but after falling face first and on his ass in a matter of minutes, he didn’t really have the brain capacity to try and analyze it.

“Alright well, I mean I’m not really doing much. Just watching Star Wars,” the man said, brushing the folds out of his wrinkled pajama bottoms. The movement caught Mon-El’s eyes, his face slightly pinking at the sight of a disheveled and relaxed Winn. He’d never seen the man in anything besides dress shirts and ties. Seeing him in such a relaxed state was….enlightening.

Kara’s face brightened, hands clasping together. “Great! We’ll stay and watch it with you.”

“Uh sure, I guess.”

“No!”

Winn spun towards the alien, who had made his way closer to the two. The adamant nature and speed of his answer had shocked him. To be honest he was a bit hurt. Sure, they weren’t best buddies or anything, but he had at least thought they were kind of friends.

Mon-El saw the man’s face droop, stuttering as he attempted to cover his faux pas, “I mean, uh, we can stay for one of these ‘Star Wars’.”

He was slumped in defeat, shooting a glare at Kara, who grinned like a cat who had got the cream. She dragged the two men over, setting them down on the couch while she moved towards the kitchen to grab some more snacks. Dang that girl could eat. Winn grabbed the blanket from the floor, placing it over his legs. Mon-El was at the far end of the couch, staring around the room.

“You can sit closer. It’s not like I bite or anything,” Winn remarked, causing the man to give him an odd look.

“Do some human’s bite?”

Winn waved his hands in front of him. “No, no. Well, okay some do in like a cannibalistic sense, and then I mean there are some people that are into that, not that I’m one of those people but they do exist so I guess yeah there are but I mean it’s an expression and…” his voice trailed off, a blush marking his face. Mon-El smiled at the sight, though remained at the far end of the couch. His eyes grew distant for a moment, almost guilty.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Winn.”

The man froze at the words, eyes meeting with a sad pair boring at him. He quickly did his best to recover.

“Mon, I’m fine honestly. You aren’t going to hurt me by sitting closer to me on the couch. Besides your learning, you can’t be perfect at controlling your strength in a matter of days,” Winn comforted. Mon-El appeared unconvinced by the words, remaining firmly planted on the other end of the couch. It was time for Plan B.

Winn grabbed the popcorn and candy from the table, hogging them over at his end of the couch. “Well, I guess you won’t get any of these snacks then.”

“Hey,” the Daxamite cried, shifting slightly closer to the man. Winn grinned in response, waving a bar of chocolate in Mon-El’s direction.

“Oh yeah, guess you’ll never know what the sweet, sweet taste of chocolate is like,” Winn sighed, peeling back the rapper and placing the chocolate near his lips. He took a small bite and groaned. Mon-El gulped inching closer to the human. 

“Is it really that good?” he asked. He was practically drooling, cheeks slightly flushed. Winn was surprised that his acting was that good. He must have made chocolate sound as good as sex.

“Yep. And you aren’t getting any,” he cooed, taking a large bite from the bar.

“Hey!” Mon-El exclaimed, arms reaching over and trying to snatch the chocolate from the smaller man. Winn shoved and pushed to no avail, the Daxamite pinning him to the couch. Mon-El looked down at him, eyes bright and smile wide over his victory.

Something grew dark in those eyes, and Winn only had a moment before realizing what the man was doing. Mon-El dropped his head lower, pulling the bar out of his teeth with his own mouth, keeping Winn pinned down. He drew back, releasing the man and flipping the bar around to take a bite. Winn’s breaths were ragged as he sat up, face now a deep red.

“What’re you guys up to?” 

Kara walked into the room, carrying a tray of hot pockets and tubs of ice cream. She sat down between the two on the couch, glancing between them with a smile. Winn felt his stomach churn. 

“Nothing,” he quickly responded, hands fumbling for the remote. “I’ll start it over.”

The two aliens remained quiet, enraptured as the opening credits rolled across the screen. Winn tried to focus on the movie but he felt his eyes drifting towards the Daxamite. Mon-El was still eating the chocolate. He must have felt Winn’s gaze, because his head turned and their eyes met. He smirked, tongue darting out and taking a large lick from the bar. Winn jerked his head back towards the screen and gulped. This teasing had to stop.

 

“I’m just saying maybe we should make some alterations to Kara’s suit,” Winn said, trailing behind Alex as they made their way through the DEO’s headquarters. She walked briskly, forcing Winn to all but run to keep up with her.

“I don’t know if we really have the resources or time for that at the moment, Winn,” she answered, stopping in the hall and moving to face him. Her hair was the same shade of red, clothes the same as ever. Something was off though. His eyes trained on her face, inspecting it.

“Are you wearing makeup?”

The woman jerked as though burned, quickly stealing her face. She crossed her arms and gave him a glare.

“And what if I am?”

Winn shook his hand, immediately petrified. He had obviously just walked into some no-go, bad, do not enter or face death territory. “N-no reason. You look nice is all. Are you going on a date or something?” he finished lamely. The woman remained quiet, observing him. He squirmed under her watchful gaze.

Finally she gave a sigh. He released a breath he hadn’t been holding, already moving to head away from the woman who could easily snap his neck and kill him.

“Yes.”

Winn froze. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said, yes. I’m going out on a date,” Alex declared face softening into a shy smile. He’d never seen her like this. He felt as though he were intruding, as if this were something that only Kara should see.

Winn rubbed his head, uncertain what to do. “Uh with who, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Alex shook her head, giving a small smile. “No you’re fine. It’s Maggie.” The woman’s face brightened further at the name, her features softening even further as she leaned against the wall.

“You mean the cop?”

“Yep.”

“Well, uh, hope you have a good time,” Winn added with a smile. The woman returned it before her face shifted to one of surprise. Winn felt a hand glance across his lower back, causing him to jump at the warm touch.

“What are you two talking about?” Mon-El asked, head dipping down towards the two shorter human’s. Winn gave him a smile; Alex, a calculating look.

“Oh nothing much really,” Winn moved forward to escape the man’s touch, only to have him move forward as well, “We were just talking about how we should perform some updates to Kara’s suit.”

Mon-El pressed closer to the man, his grin widening. “Oh? You still haven’t made me a suit.”

“I will, I will. I just haven’t had the time lately,” Winn remarked and leaned slightly closer to the alien.

“You work too much,” the Daxamite stated as his eyes met with those of the man and bore into them. Winn’s breath hitched.

“Ahem.”

Mon-El stepped back, shooting the Assistant Director a glare, before smiling back down at the man. “I”ll talk to you later. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Winn’s brow furrowed in confusion, drawing back from the Daxamite. 

“A surprise?”

“Ah ah, you won’t get anything else out of me,” Mon-El stated, walking away from the pair of humans and back towards his room. Winn watched him leave, eyes trained on his movements, watching as that wonderful beautiful butt swayed back and forth in those unholy, god-tailored pants.

“So when did you two become a thing?” Alex asked. He choked on his own saliva, hacking and coughing into the hall as the woman patted his back.

“Excuse me?” Winn asked with a shaky breath. She looked at him as though he were stupid, which was honestly unfair because in all respects he could be defined as a genius.

“What, you mean that whole show just now wasn’t you two being coupley? Damn I don’t want to be around when you two actually become one then,” Alex said as she headed down the hall, deciding that they had spent enough time stationary. Winn ran after her, pants heavy.

“Mon and I aren’t a thing.”

The woman snorted.

“Well you may not be, but trust me I could cut that sexual tension with a knife. Plus he was all over you. It’s textbook territory marking. He wanted to let me know that you weren’t on the market,” Alex explained, watching as Winn’s face grew more and more flushed at her words.

“I-I, uh, what?”

Alex chuckled and shook her head at the man, waving back at him as she strode down the hall. “Trust me. You’ll get it,” she called back.

Winn stood frozen in place, eyes wide and brain rushing a mile a minute. She couldn’t be right. She was overanalyzing. They were just friends. Mon-El couldn’t like him like that. Besides why would he like him. He shook his head, escaping his wild train of thoughts. It wasn’t going to do any use dwelling on it. He spun on his foot heading back the way he came. He was off anyways. 

The entire drive home he did his best not to think about warm, large hands against his back. Of hard lips and lifted smirks. He failed miserably.

 

He did his best to avoid Mon-El, but it was a task that seemed impossibly difficult. The alien was hell bent on talking to him all the freaking time. It was like something about Winn just screamed, “Hey, come talk to me! It’s not like I really want to bang you and date you or anything, no I’m completely straight here!”. It was driving him insane.

And what was worse was that Mon-El was going out of his way to be nice. He gave him random compliments that made Winn stutter and blush. He did his best to keep Winn from stumbling about and falling on his face. He had even offered to help Winn with his work, an offer the human had quickly denied.

It didn’t help that for the entire week the man had been hinting about his “surprise”, whatever that was. He’d tried asking Kara about it, but she simply smiled at him and shook her head. 

“Oh you boys,” she had said, before turning back to the TV, leaving Winn to ponder what exactly that meant while the Millenium Falcon soared through space.

He sighed, stretching as he sat the tablet down on the table. He’d just gotten home from work, and he was honestly ready to pass out. Hank really loved to have him decoding alien signals, and he loved it of course, but honestly learning an entire language can really take it out of a guy. He had barely lied down on the couch before he heard the hard rap of knuckles on his apartment door. Winn groaned, standing and making his way to the door, swinging it open without even checking to see who it was.

Mon-El was wearing a tux, the black and white striking on his figure. He looked like something out of a wet-dream, muscles accented and bulging under the tux’s slim fit. His right hand gripped a bouquet of flowers, red roses he noted. Winn looked at him blankly, the man smiling down at him with a coy grin.

“Uh hi.”

“Hey.”

Mon-El remained smiling, moving to lean against the door frame. His head tilted closer to Winn’s, the human remaining confused and frozen at the door. He shook his head, regaining his senses.

“What are you doing here?”

The Daxamite moved from the door frame, standing up straight and adjusting the bow-tie. He extended the flowers out towards Winn.

“I’m asking you out on a date,” Mon-El stated matter-of-factly. Winn’s eyes bulged, mouth gurgling and making incoherent noises. He felt like he was having an aneurysm.

 

He grabbed the extended bouquet and squeezed it in his hands. “I’m sorry what did you just say?”

 

Mon-El blinked, confidence ebbing into sheepishness. “I, uh, I’m asking you out on a date? Kara helped me pick out the tux and everything and she said that you were supposed to get flowers for someone,” he explained and rubbed an uneasy hand through his hair.

 

“Wait, Kara helped you?” Winn questioned in disbelief. This wasn’t right. Mon-El was supposed to be interested in Kara. He was supposed to ask Kara out on a date.

 

Mon-El nodded, “Yeah, Kara told me all of the customs that you humans do on earth when you select a mate, so she helped me out with all of this.”

 

Winn simply gaped, brain fritzing in and out. Okay scratch the aneurysm he was having a full on seizure.

“But you don’t even like me,” the human asserted, his voice high and pitched. Mon-El gave him a confused look. 

“Of course I do. I’ve been flirting with you for weeks.”

“No you haven’t,” Winn insisted. He would have noticed if a hot alien frat boy had been flirting with him. He may be oblivious but he wasn’t blind.

Mon-El’s lip rose in slight irritation. “Yes, I have. And you have been too! During training, you called me fine, and I returned the sentiment. I even showed off for you,” Mon-El said. 

Winn shook his head in disagreement. “No, no, you were winking at Kara because you like her. Besides you two went out on a date after that.”

The Daxamite gave an irritated grunt of exasperation. “It wasn’t a date, she was just showing me around the city. She even got me to admit that I liked you after she saw me showing off and then she insisted that we go over to your apartment.”

Winn still couldn’t believe this. There was no way that this was real. It was a dream. A joke. God was fucking with his mind. 

“No way, nope. You’re lying, this isn’t real. Okay I’m obviously very sleep deprived so I’m going to shut the door and go and lay on the couch so that I stop hallucinating.”

Mon-El gripped the door, the wood groaning as his grip tightened on it. Air rushed through his gritted teeth.

“I swear….fine, I’ll show you I’m not lying,” he said, head dropping down next to Winn’s.

“Wha-” his voice was cut off, his open mouth slamming into Mon-El’s hard lips. They were just liked he had imagined them. Hard, but softening as they pressed against his own. He felt his mouth open, letting the Daxamite work his way into his mouth. Mon-El raised a hand slowly to grip the back of Winn’s head, tilting it to allow him better access. If this was a dream Winn didn’t want to wake up.

He finally pushed back, both breathing haggard as Winn gripped onto the tux. He was processing, and it didn’t help when Mon-El pressed soft kisses down his throat, hands moving around to dance across his lower back.

“Stop,” he pulled back for a moment, Mon-El automatically stopping and looking slightly disappointed if not sad, “No, I mean it’s good and everything, just give me a second to think.”

“Oh, yeah sure,” the alien assured, stepping back from the shorter man but remaining close, hands brushing against the human’s sides.

“So you like me.”

Mon-El smiled. “More or less.”

“And you want to go on a date with me,” Winn concluded, brow furrowed in concentration.

“Well, hopefully more than one, though if we don’t hurry we may miss our reservations,” Mon-El said teasingly. Winn finally looked up, eyes finally meeting the pair that was staring down at him.

“You’re serious,” Winn breathed. Mon-El dipped down, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of the man’s open mouth.

“I am.”

Winn gripped the tux closer, head burying into his chest. He stayed like that for a minute, eyes shut, breathing and thinking.

“Alright.”

Mon-El’s smile was huge, his hand intertwining with Winn’s as he held it to his chest.  
“Alright.”

 

“So, I see you got laid,” Alex remarked, smile coy as she watched Winn walk into the DEO with a large smile and all too obvious glow. He shot her a glare.

“I’ll have you know that I don’t put out on the first date,” he said, walking over and standing next to her. She looked nice, her features still sharp but almost dulled, as though a weight had been lifted off of them. “I see someone’s gotten laid.”

She gave him a playful punch, causing the man to snort and jerk back in a note of pain. The assistant director looked over him, smile blooming.

“Watch out, here comes lover boy,” she whispered, darting past him and off towards some duty she undoubtedly had to complete. He felt a warmth press against his back, hands moving against his side and lips against his neck. Winn pulled away earning an irritated grunt from the Daxamite.

“Not at work,” he commanded, earning a pout from the alien. Mon-El grabbed his hand, firmly grasping it in his own as they moved down the hall. “So did you tell Kara about how our little night out went?”

Mon-El chuckled. “I don’t tell her everything. But yeah, she’ll probably ask when I see her later.”

“Well tell her I had a great time. No a super time,” he insisted, already laughing at his own joke. Mon-El brightened at the sound.

“I’ll make sure to do that. So does this mean I get to go on a second one of these ‘dates’?”

Winn turned towards the man. He was all smiles, but he could see the hesitance and nervousness that lurked behind those eyes. He gripped the back of his head pulling him down for a quick kiss on the lips.

“I guess you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's le fin! Thanks for reading guys. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Feel free to check me out on tumblr as well @ kanobies, if you want to.


End file.
